


Free Spirit

by itsmythicalqueercareer



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmythicalqueercareer/pseuds/itsmythicalqueercareer
Summary: Meet Logan Alexander Uley, the first female shifter in... a long ass time. Here's a first look into her story, however old it may be. Good luck, though. She runs with the wolves, and she has one free spirit.I suck at desc's, please don't hate me, lmao.this is crossposted on Wattpad, funfact.
Relationships: Jared and Paul are dating people yet to be revealed so, Sam Uley/Emily Young, Seth Clearwater/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. cp. 00

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - I own none of the Characters except for Logan. I also only own parts of the story. Other parts I pulled out of the original Twilight Books.

Logan gazed lazily out to the driveway as Charlie pulled up. "Where's Bella?"

"Right now, dipshit." Bella dropped out of the front seat. Logan almost squealed, perking up instantaneously and racing down to tackle Bella into a hug.

_Me and Bella, we were complete opposites. I'm from the reservation. Long, wavy hair. tanned skin. So, this may be a little confusing, but I'm not actually Bella's sister. I'm Logan Alexander Uley. (My parents thought I'd be a boy, okay). But, my older brother is Sam, and when our asshole father started beating us, Sammy ratted him out to Billy Black and I got sent to live with the Swans._

_I consider Bella my sister, but she could never replace my friends of the Rez. Jacob, Quill, and Embry. And of course, the pack. Sam, Jared, and Paul. Before you ask, yes I'm a shifter. Yes, I have an imprint. No, we are not together. Yes, I know the Cullens, and yes, I'm friends with them. Jazz, Emmet, and Rose are the one's closest to me, and I-_

_ **What no love for me?** _

_Stop reading my mind!_

_ **Stop thinking so loudly!** _

_Ugh... Let's just continue the story._

****

Logan watched Jake and Bella fawn over Bella's new truck, frowning. Jacob had feelings for her, and Logan knew it would hurt like hell when he shifted and didn't imprint. She shook her head, sighed, and strolled over to Charlie and Billy. "Hey, Charlie. I've got a question."

Both men looked up, but only Charlie spoke. "What's up, sweetheart?"

"Well, I- wanted too know if I could maybe, uh- y'know- move in with my brother, back on the Rez. Now that Bella's back, you don't have enough space for both of us, and Sammy's my best friend-"

Jake piped up from next to Bella, "What am I, then, a garbage bin?" Logan shot him a glare, showing him the bird. Billy gawked.

"Miss Uley!"

"Sorry, Billy." Logan smirked, "So, Charlie?"

"Of course you can." Charlie smiled, though he seemed sad. "Sam's living with his fiancé right?" Logan sniggered.

"He would be, if he grew a pair and popped the question. Yeah, he's living with Emily." She tacked that last bit on when Charlie gave her a look.

"And you'd be living with him?"

"No, I'd be living on the beach- obviously I'd stay with him!"

"And does he know?"

"Nah, I'm just going to walk on it and shout at him."

Billy laughed loudly, shoving his friend. "Okay, okay!" Charlie defended. "I was only asking."

Logan jogged back to the porch and scrolled through her contact, stopping on the first name. The phone rang for a few moments before Jared answered.

_"Hey, pipsqueak."_

"Hi Jare-bear." Logan's voice was mocking, "and, again, I'm only a few inches shorter than you."

_"Still shorter. Now, what can I do you for? I'm sat with Paul and Sam, if you want to talk to 'em."_

"I shoulda guessed it. You're always at Sam's."

_"Only because you and Emily are such good cooks! Now, again, what the fuck do you want?"_

"Shut up. Am I on speaker?"

_"Well, you are now."_

_"Hey, L!"_

_"Hey, kid."_

"Hello, boys! I have some news!" She sung.

_"I'm scared-"_

"Shut the fuck up, Paul."

_"Yes ma'am."_

"What's the news, Logan?" Sam interjected. Logan could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

_"Where's Emily?"_

_"Grocery shopping."_ Jared piped up.

"Okay, well, Charlie okay-ed your idea, Sam. I'm moving back to the Rez." There was an exaggerated gasp and a loud thud from the other end of the phone.

While Sam's sigh echoed in the background, Paul took over the phone, _"I think you just killed Jared, L."_ Logan erupted into laughter.

Bella and Jake, who, during her conversation, reconvened with Billy and Charlie, shot her a confused look. "I-" She gasped for air, wheezing. "I told Sam, Jared, and Paul I was moving back and Jared fell off the couch."

Jake made a sour face at the mention of the pack. Logan crossed her arms, daring him to say something. She knew he didn't like her spending time around the "gang", with her having the tattoo and everything. Paul had hung off the phone, so she broke the gaze and strode back into the house to collect her things.


	2. cp. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooo Jake's an idiot, what's new

Logan screeched, shoving Paul off. "I told you, I'm not playing!" She laughed.

"To bad, kid." Paul grabbed Logan around the waist, hauling her towards the ocean.

"ACK- JARED, HELP ME!" Logan wriggled violently, "PAUL, YOU DICK-" They heard a scoff from a few feet away, so Paul set her back down gently.

Logan and Paul stared at Jake as he spoke, "-can't believe her." He was saying to Embry. "Why would she still be willing hang out with them?"

"Dude, stop being a ass. Sam's her brother." Embry snapped, hitting his shoulder. Quill voiced a quiet agreement.

Logan sighed, and turned away. She grabbed Paul by the wrist, pulling him away. Despite what Jake would say, how many times he complained, he was a sweet boy, and a good friend. As she and Paul reached Jared and Sam, Jared rolled his eyes. "that kid is such an ass."

"he.. can be." Logan agreed, crossing her arms.

"But, did you see Embry? He'll definitely be joining us soon." Paul glanced at Sam, who nodded once.

Logan poked her tongue into her cheek, nodding slightly. "I'm going to talk to him." She strode over, and a hint of fear appeared in Jake's eyes. Quill smirked.

"Karma's a bitch, huh, Jake?" He muttered, nudging Jake's Ribs.

Logan stopped in front of them. "Boys."

"Hey, Logan." The teenager looked down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know you don't like them, alright?" Logan shook her head, nails digging into her palms. "But they are my friends, my brothers, so you put up with them, or you can clear the fuck off my beach. Got it?"

Embry growled, and Logan cursed internally. "What are we to you then? Huh? Are we just, what?" Jake and Quill stared at Embry, confusion and a hint of fear masked their faces.

"Hey, boys!" She shouted, waving Jared and Paul over. She grabbed Embry by the elbow, and started walking, pratcilly dragging him behind her. "Sorry, Quill, Jake, I need to borrow Em for a bit."

Logan deposited him in the forest and sat against a tree to wait. Embry was shaking and growling, clawing at his arms. "Don't fight it, Em. You're making it worse."

It took a while, but he phased eventually, so Logan stood up and phased as well. Her wolf was like Sam's, thick, black fur covered her body.

_"Embry, Calm down."_ Logan thought, nudging the grey-speckled wolf with her nose.

_"Did he phase yet?"_ Paul piped up.

_"No, I'm just speaking to a tree I've nicknamed Embry. Yes he phased! Goddamnit Paul, use your brain!"_ Jared outright laughed while Sam chuckled.

_"I don't understand what's happening...._" Embry whimpered, pacing with his tail tucked

Jared's grey-masked face appeared out of the brush, as he bluntly stated _"You're a werewolf."_ Logan snarled, bearing her teeth at him.

_"C'mon,"_ Paul appeared just after, shoving them both apart. _"Sam will want to explain things to you, Embry. You can follow us."_ they set to leave, but Logan froze, a high pitched whimper escaping her.

_"What is it, Logan?_" Paul demanded, fur bristling. Embry circled the she-wolf, whining.

_"Nothing I just... something is wrong."_

_"Go to him." "_

_"Is that Sam Uley?"_ Embry yelped when Sam broke into the conversation.

_"What do you mean, Sam?"_ The image of a young teenager, Seth Clearwater, flashed threw the packs mind.. minds..?

_"We all know you imprinted on him, go make sure he is okay."_ Jared nudged Logan fondly, who nodded and took off towards the Clearwater household. Henry was the only one home, but Logan circled the property, once, twice.

Henry, having heard the commotion, exited the house. He narrowed his eyes, "Is that you, Logan? or is it Sam?" Logan flicked her ears, giving an uneasy growl. "Are you looking for Seth?" Logan perked up, tail wagging slightly. "Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. He went down to Forks with Sue and Leah to see Charlie."

_"No!"_ Jared growled, as Paul snarled a viscous, _"What?"_

_"Those leeches can get to him there."_ Jared pointed out.

_"Shut up!_" Logan snapped, starting on the path towards Bella's home. She was stopped, however, halfway through by a hissing, dark-haired vampire. Emmet.

"What are you doing here, mutt? Get the hell out!"

_"That's it's!"_ Logan snarled, bearing her teeth.

"Emmet!" Carlisle appeared out of the shadows, grabbing his "son" by the shoulder. "Let her pass."

"Oh- is that Logan?"

_"Yes, you idiot!"_

"Yes, Emmet. Let her pass." Emmet nodded apologetically and stepped aside.

Logan growled as she approached the Swan home. The scent of vampire drenched her former home, so she slunk into the forest. Phasing back, she grabbed a spare set of clothes. Shorts and a sports bra.

She entered the house and heard voices, she smelled Edward. Logan bit her lip and strode into the sitting room. But, Edward wasn't here.

But then why..? Logan's thoughts wandered until Seth happily piped up, "Logan!" She smiled, tense.

"Hey, Sethy."

"Oh, no love for me." Leah pouted mockingly from her seat.

"Well, hi, Leah!" Her voice was overly sweet.

"Hey, Logan." Bella said softly her eyes trained on the TV. Seth rolled his eyes, mock-gagging as he placed an arm over the back of the couch.

Logan scoffed, hitting his shoulder lightly. "Were's Charlie and Sue?"

"Kitchen." Bella replied. "Mom's trying to teach Charlie to cook." Seth said chuckling, but Logan burst out laughing.

"That's what I said!" Leah snorted.

"I-" Logan opened her mouth, only to be cut off by a loud howl echoing through the dimming sky. "Goddamnit, Paul." She muttered. "Sorry, guys, but I promised Emily I'd be home for dinner."

"Aw, okay. See you later, L!" Logan smiled, plucked a cookie off Seth's lap, and left. Seth's playful annoyance and the girls amusement followed Logan out of the door.

She phased and bounded into the forest, clothes clamped in her jaws.

_"What is it Paul?"_ Sam questioned,

_"Yeah. I was with Seth, so make it good."_ Logan growled.

_"That's why you smell like a leech!"_ Jared exclaimed as Logan emerged into the clearing, shaking her fur.

_"Edward was there?_" Sam's voice had a protective edge.

_"No, and it was fine."_ Logan pressed her muzzle against Sam's head.

_"You know I don't like you being around them, Logan."_ Sam bristled.

_"It's fine, Sam. He wasn't even in the house. Bella doesn't even know he exists."_

_"Come on Sam. She can take care of herself."_ Paul was trying to calm the Alpha, but if his pacing said anything, he didn't like the thought of his pack sister being around the vampires anymore than Sam did.

_"Yeah."_ Jared circled the clearing. His grey-brown fur was fluff against the cold air.

_"You know what I just realized, Jared?"_

_"What, Sam?"_

_"That grey mask around your eyes makes you look like a raccoon."_ Jared rolled his eyes and playfully snapped at the alpha while Paul howled with laughter.

_"Where's Embry?"_ Logan narrowed her eyes

_"Right here!"_ The lanky wolf burst into the clearing, panting. _"Sorry, my mom was- ah, never mind. What'd I miss?"_

Imagines flashed through the pack's mind. There was a women, intoxicated and screaming. Embry was speaking, but the women shoved him, and then, she slapped him across the face. The pack was on edge, growling and snapping.

_"Guys! It's fine, really."_ Embry's ears flicked backwards, a poor attempt at calming the furious shifters.

_"That bitch fucking hit you!"_ Logan growled.

_"She was drunk!"_

_"That doesn't make it okay!"_ Paul snapped._ "If anything. that makes it worse!_" Jared took a stance infant of Paul, ready to jump in if he tried to make a run. Sam was quiet, but the pack could feel his anger, coming in waves.

_"It's fine, guys, really."_

Logan gave a pointed glare, before turning back to Paul. _"What did you call us for?"_

_"A Cullen's been in our land."_

Sam leapt up, snarling. _"What?"_

_"I can't tell which one. That's why you're here, Logan."_ Logan flashed the exasperated "really" look.

_"How does it matter which one it is?"_ Embry rolled his eyes, pacing beside Jared.

_"Took the words straight from me, Em."_ Jared agreed.

_"We're going to ask Doctor Leech so we'll know exactly who we have to watch."_ Sam barked out. _"Jared, Paul you two can go home, get some sleep. Embry and Logan, you're with me."_

_"Of course we are."_ Logan mentally groaned as she watched the tail end of her pack brothers disappear.


	3. cp. 02

Logan, Embry, and Sam made their way easily to the treaty line, where Logan stopped and sniffed around, pacing.

_"Got it. it was Alice. I can cross and grab Carlisle and Esme."_ Logan glanced at Embry and Sam. Sam growled, but nodded while Embry twitched.

_"Be careful, L."_ Logan nodded at the grey wolf and bounded over the river. Sam paced nervously by the edge of the stream.

_"Calm down, Sam."_ Embry kept his voice soft, hoping not to agitate him further._ "She'll be fine."_

Sam growled, _"She's fifteen, Embry. And she's my little sister it's my job to worry about her."_

_"I know, Sam, I know, but she'll honestly be fine. I really-"_ He stopped mid sentence, head snapping up. He stared directly into the bushes on the other side of the river. Logan emerged a few moments later, in human form, leading Carlisle and Esme.

"Sammy, you want to explain?" Sam grumbled, glaring at her. "Oh, of course you want me to do it." Logan ran a hand through her hair and turned to the vampires. "Alice crossed the treaty line to our territory."

Esme gasped, a hint of fear in her eyes. Carlisle squeezed her hand. _"they should be sacred."_ Embry growled.

Logan turned back to them, voice sharp, "Embry! don't growl at them!"

"I apologize." Carlisle said slowly, interrupting the packs bickering. "Isabella Swan was recently down in La Push. My assumption is Alice followed her, to watch her."

Sam huffed at the bullshit excuse, but Logan nodded. "Let Alice and Edward know that Bella is in know danger on our side of the line, and should the cross it again we won't be as.. forgiving."

Esme nodded, clutching her hands together. "I'm sorry, Logan. I thought we made it clear that she wasn't aloud to follow Bella-"

"Look, it's fine, Esme, just please, make sure it doesn't happen again." Logan took a running start, and leapt over the river, phasing midair. She landed on the other side.

_"you know, you both looking so hostile didn't help much." Logan scoffed._

_"Well, what should we have done?"_ Sam shot back.

_"Yeah! You were over there."_ Embry gestured with his muzzle._"If they decided to attack you there wouldn't be a thing we could do!"_

She groaned. _"1.) They wouldn't attack me. 2.) It is too late for this, goodnight."_ Logan darted off into the bushes and disappeared.

****

Logan hopped into Paul's car a few mornings later. "'sup, assbags." She questioned playfully, leaning on the center consul.

"The sky?" Jared suggested.

"Touche, Jared, touche. We picking up Embry?" Logan glanced at Paul as they rolled to a stop in front of said shifters house.

"oh, no, I just stopped her to be a stalker. Yes, we're picking up Embry. Go get him." Logan shoved him, but got out of the care, knocking on the door.

The women who opened the door was drunk and swaying on her feet. "Who're you..." She slurred.

"I'm Logan. My friends and I are here to pick up Embry." A pause. "For School?"

"Oh. Are you the reason my son has been disappearing at night?"

"Mom." Embry appeared in the doorway, tired and ruffled. "Enough! I need to get to school!" Logan grabbed Embry by the elbow, pulling him out.

"We're not bringing you back here, Em."

He slid into the backseat beside her. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell the fucking police, Em," Jared looked over his shoulder. "She can't keep doing this to you." Paul made a soft noise of agreement as we pulled into the parking lot. They all exited the car, and Logan flicked Embry's head.

He rolled his eyes and bent down. "Hop on, shorty." Logan laughed, jumping onto his back. Embry walked towards the building, while Logan laughed and called,

"Onward my steed!" Paul followed, laughing, while Jared left.

Embry smirked and dropped Logan's leg, "gHH- EMBRY DON'T YOU DROP ME!" her arms tightened around his neck. Embry gagged.

"You're choking me you, gremlin."

She stifled a laugh, sliding off his back. "Sorry. Wait- Where did Paul--" Embry pointed to the middle of the parking lot, where Paul had collapsed, laughing. Logan stared for a moment, eyebrow raised. "Oh, well alright then. If he gets run over, it's his fault." She mused as they entered the School. Emrby chuckled, shaking his head.

"But, Em, If she hits you again, I'm going to hit her back." Logan said forcefully. Embry sighed, resting one hand on her shoulder, running the other through his hair.

"I told you it's fine-"

Logan shook, growling. "It isn't fine, Em, this is abuse. I know that better than anybody." Embry dropped his head.

"I know, Logan, I know, but seriously. Just drop it." He moved his hand from Logans shoulder to her wrist, gripping it tightly. "Calm down." Embry said forcefully, "You can't shift in the middle of school." Logan took a deep breath, laughing bitterly.

"It isn't like it hasn't happened before."

"Look, let's go fine Seth, Okay?" They started walking again, towards Seth's locker. Seth flinched as they approached, staring wearily at Embry before his gaze shifted to Logan.

"You okay?"

"Fine." Logan stole a glance at Embry.

"Uh, fine my ass." Seth snarked.

"oh, shut up." Logan hit his shoulder playfully.

"Hey! Tha-" A loud bang interrupted him, grabbing the attention of everyone in the hallway. Logan scanned the hallways, before catching sight of the source of the noise. Jared had punched a locker. and he looked pissed.

"Oh, jeez. Sorry, Sethy, I need to make sure Jared doesn't commit manslaughter." As the youngest of the pack, Logan often found it ironic she was usually the most mature. She was one of the oldest pack members- by shifting order at least. Age wise, she was the youngest. Logan was 15, Sam was 21, Paul and Jared were 17, and Embry was 16.

She pecked Seth on the cheek and darted across the hallway, grabbing Jared's arm. Logan wrestled it towards his side, trying to pin him against the lockers. "Embry, head to emily's. We'll be there in a few." Logan grunted, not taking her eyes of the shaking werewolf.

"Jared, calm down." She snarled, wondering desperately where Paul was when she actually needed him. Jared snarled savagely, trying to yank away from her grip. Logan shoved him down, grabbing his neck. She all but dragged him out of the school and threw him into the woods, following after quickly.

Logan stripped and phase to stand beside Jared, fur making her stand out against the greenery and dirt of the forest. Jared's grey-brown fur blended him into the cover of the bushes, the grey of his mask hardly visible.

He whined, pressed against the dirt. "_I'm sorry, Logan.. It's just that I- I had to..."_

_"What happened, Jared?"_ She questioned.

Jared just whimpered. The image of a boy flashed in her mind. Logan wasn't sure what he'd done, but she new it had upset Jared enough to make him phase. and he was going to pay for it. Logan snarled,_ "Go home, jared. I'll get the rest of the pack and meet you there."_

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"You'll see."_

She phased back, yanked her clothes back on. As she made her way back to the school, trying to fix her hair as she went. She found the boy she had seen in Jared's mind, a blond, maybe 5'10, so just about three inches shorter than Logan was. She looked him up and down. "Hey, jackass." Logan called.

He looked up with a smirk, "What can I do for you, babe?" Oh, hell no.

Logan slammed the kid against the locker, a low growl rumbling in her throat. "Go near my friends again and I'll drown you in your own piss."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"Bitch, I'm three inches taller than you. Don't start this bullshit with me."

"What if I want to?" Logan pulled him away from the lockers, punching him in the nose. He groaned, clutching his face. "As I was saying." She snapped, "touch my friends again, and I'll drown you in your own piss." Logan kicked the back of his knee, and left.

Logan stormed into the main office, fury written on her face. The secretary didn't bother to try and stop her as she entered the principles office.

"Mrs. Uley, can I help you?" The principle, Mrs. Jones, took off her reading glasses.

"I punched a kid in the face. I know I'm suspended. Can I leave."

"Did you do anything else?" She questioned wearily.

"I might've threatened to drown him in his own piss."

Mrs. Jones sighed, "May I ask why?"

"He upset my friend. Jared."

"Just- yes, go home. Take Paul with you." apparently billy had spoken with the principle.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm well aware that if he finds out what happened, he won't hesitate to beat the shit out of that boy."

Logan shrugged, "True, but I don't currently know where Paul is at this moment in time."

Mrs. Jones frowned. "I thought you all where always together."

"Well, last I saw it, he fell down in the parking lot." She stared at Logan, before leaning forward to press the intercom button.

** _"Can Paul Lahote come to the office, please? Paul Lahote to the office, please."_ **

"Well, that should grab is attention." Logan mused, leaning against the wall. "And now, we wait."


End file.
